Addicted
by PhookaUpsidedown
Summary: When Bobby first sees John, he sees a broken figure, a person who needs love. When John first sees Bobby, he finds a beacon in the dark. John/Bobby and later side-pairing of John/secretperson
1. Hello

"Hey, guys! This is my cousin, John."

It was a nice summer day in the gated community of Xavier Flats when Bobby Drake first saw him. At first, Bobby only saw the small brunette Kitty Pryde; then St. John Allerdyce shuffled into his sightline. He was taller than Kitty by a few inches, but his body was just a slightly elongated version of hers, with the same lithe limbs and face shape. But at the same time, John was so different from his cousin.

While Kitty stood proudly in her summer-wear with her shoulders squared, John stood awkwardly, hands stuffed in the pockets of his hoodie and eyes focused on his dirty sneakers. His hair was a much lighter brown, and his eyes were darker. The thing that stood out the most, though, was their faces. Kitty was practically glowing, a bright smile on her face as usual; John looked petrified, biting his lower lip and looking at anything but the others.

"Well, John, say 'hi'," commanded Kitty.

John looked up, saw Bobby and the other two teens he was sitting with- Marie and Peter – and raised a hand covered in a finger-less glove. He was an odd sight in a children's park.

"Okay," Kitty said in exasperation. "John, this is Marie, Peter, and Bobby."

John nodded at them, not making eye contact.

"Hiya," greeted Marie in her typically southern bubbly manner.

"Hello, John," said Peter with a soft smile that John attempted (and failed) to return.

Bobby recognizing the shyness, just nodded and gave a half-smile. John's eyes gave an odd spark, one of interest, before he tensed up again, fiddling with something in his pocket.

"John, what's in your pocket?" asked Kitty sharply.

"Nothin'," snapped John, surprising the others with his quick temper and sudden use of vocal chords.

"It's that stupid lighter, isn't it?"

"What if it is? And it's not stupid!"

Bobby sighed. It was like Kitty was arguing with her boy self.

"John, give it."

"No!" yelled John, clenching his hand tighter around it.

"That cop said you can't have lighters!"

Bobby, Marie, and Peter exchanged surprised looks. Why did a cop tell John not to have lighters?

"I don't give a damn, this one's mine!" The eyes of the cousins narrowed. "And if you tell your mom, I _will_ hurt you."

Bobby gave an involuntary shudder at John's tone. Bobby could already tell that John was some kind of delinquent, or at least a reforming one.

"Hey, Bobby. Tell her I should keep it."

Haunted hazel eyes looked into his icy blue, begging him for help.

"Kitty," he started softly. "Just let him keep it."

John's face lit up a little. "See?"

John looked at Bobby only to be motioned over. The smaller teen obeyed, but his manner went back to cautious like someone had flipped a switch.

"Why's that lighter so important?" asked Bobby as the other three melted into their own conversation.

"It's really pretty," said John, pulling a gleaming silver lighter from his pocket. "I even painted the shark face on it."

"That really is pretty. I would ask to hold it, but I don't think you'd let me."

"You can if you want. You're pretty cool."

Bobby noticed how John tensed when he said it, though, so he made no move to take it. "It's fine."

The corner of John's mouth pulled up and he relaxed a bit.

"So, do you like it here?" asked Bobby.

"It's pretty good. People are a lot nicer."

John's face turned a bit red once he said that. Something in Bobby's brain clicked. John had probably come from some sort of broken background, and that's why he seemed so awkward. He didn't quite know how to behave around people not like him.

"Well, glad you like it."

"Hey, John!" called Kitty. "Come tell these guys about your go-kart incident!"

John snickered a bit. "You might wanna hear this Bobby."

**Okay, so. First serious story, so it probably isn't all that serious. Am I doing well at all? Anyway! I have 2 and a half chapters already written, so I'll be uploading soon. John's secrets in the next chapter! And the go-kart incident might be actually told later by a surprise character if you guys want. :D**


	2. What Hurts The Most

John was happy to find out that Bobby was his neighbor, even though he knew he should stay away until his mood swings stopped. A major downside to being a reforming crack addict. He sighed as he followed Kitty into the boring suburban house, and then made his way to his room at the back of the house. Once there, and once the door was closed, he stripped himself of his hoodie, revealing a black sleeveless and scarred arms. The sixteen-year-old looked at them and rubbed the scars absently, feeling the ridges of them against his fingers.

His brow creased and he angrily pulled a long-sleeved sleep shirt with a fire pattern on it from his dresser. Refusing to look at his body, he pulled it on.

"John!" his aunt called. "Dinner's ready!"

"Not hungry!" he yelled back. It was an all-out lie, but he didn't want to put up with his family at the moment.

"You always say that!" he heard Kitty say.

"Because it's true!" he said, loud enough so that she could hear, touching the ribs that were poking out under his shirt.

He angrily threw himself onto his bed. Stupid family! He hated them and he missed Jamie. _His_ James Maddrox. John hated how he couldn't even talk to the only guy in the world who understood him. The one who was also the only one back home who was missing him.

Thinking of Jamie had made John's emotions flare, and it was getting worse. So he pulled out the silver shark lighter from his pocket and held it to his chest. It was the only thing left of his old life, the only thing he had that connected him to Jamie. He had lied about it just being pretty to Bobby; he was so protective because when he left, that lighter had practically become Jamie.

"John!" yelled Kitty. "Get out here!"

"No!"

John's temper flared, and he vaulted from his bed, locking his door. Soon after, someone slammed into it, trying to get it.

"St. John Allerdyce, open this door right now!"

This time it was his uncle screeching at him. They must have thought he had somehow gotten a hold of some drugs. In a place like this? Yeah, right. Angrily, John unlocked the door and fell back onto his bed. His uncle glared at him in the dying light…and saw the lighter.

"Give me that!" said his uncle sharply, snatching it from John's hand.

"HEY, GIVE THAT BACK!" screamed John, voice going up in pitch as he reached for the only thing he actually even liked, never mind the only thing he loved.

"No! You aren't allowed." His uncle put the gleaming object in his pocket. "This is mine now."

John stood shaking for a moment before barreling past his uncle, heading to the back door and wrenching it open. Outside, he knocked over the pathetic little plastic table, and threw the matching chairs. Then he sat down among the wreckage, tears streaming down his pale face and his usually slicked-back brown hair falling into his face. Then, quite suddenly (at least to John), Bobby was next to him, slinging an arm over his shoulders.

"John?" he said softly. "What's wrong?"

"Damn asshole took my lighter!"

John felt the arm tighten around him before Bobby spoke again. "You don't just like that lighter because it's pretty, huh?"

John shook his head. "My…" he thought for a second, "best friend gave that to me before I left. I'm not even allowed to talk to him anymore!"

Bobby's other arm wrapped around him, pulling him close to a cold body. The smaller boy's eyes widened and he tensed up a bit at the unexpected touch. Bobby let go with a 'sorry', but John stopped him from leaving by latching to the blond's arm.

"Don't leave! You gotta help me get it back! Please!"

Bobby pushed John's hair back and stood. "Okay. I'll help. Let's go."

Bobby helped the other teen up, and couldn't help but notice how thin John's arm was.

"Are you not eating?"

"Doesn't matter, just c'mon!"

**Well, there's John's life for you. Think I overdid it? I had someone read this and she was laughing D:**

**Anyway, leave reviews, please. I need to know if I'm doing well.**


	3. Almost Easy

The two entered the house, John holding onto Bobby's arm. Kitty and her parents were waiting inside.

"Oh, Bobby! What're you doing here?" asked Kitty's dad.

John's grip on Bobby's arm tightened when he saw the lighter in the man's hand.

"Just...helping John." Bobby hated the look he got for saying that.

"Has he been bothering you?"

"No!" snapped John, glaring at his uncle.

"Sh, John," said Bobby calmly, just to John. "No, Mr. Pryde."

"You can tell us if he is, Bobby," said Mrs. Pryde from her perch on the couch.

They reminded Bobby of his parents, and he hated it.

"He hasn't. But he has asked me to help him get his lighter."

"Sorry, Bobby, but it just can't happen."

"But he seems to be so attached to it. What could he do?" asked Bobby, trying to sound reasonable.

"Light a crack pipe or burn down a house," said Mr. Pryde, glaring slightly at his nephew.

"OH, MY GOD!" yelled John, stepping in front of Bobby and giving the most poisonous glare Bobby had ever seen. "How the hell many times do I have to say it? _The. House. Wasn't. My. Fault_! And it's not like anyone here's ever done drugs! Jesus Christ!"

Bobby was shocked at John's outburst. Just a minute ago, he was so pitiful, and now, Bobby was sure that his parents would be able to hear from next door. Then Bobby's brain processed the crack pipe remark. Was that why he had the mood swings? And Bobby wasn't the only one that seemed startled.

Kitty looked at her enraged cousin, her eyes sad. John was shaking with anger, which was scaring his uncle and aunt.

"Daddy, just give it to him."

The dark-haired man looked like he was going to protest, but he held the lighter out to John, who snatched it up before dashing off.

"Bobby, I'd like to to stay. John seems a bit calmer around you," said Mrs. Pryde.

If that was calm, Bobby definitely didn't want to see what John was normally like. But all the same, he nodded at the woman before going the same direction as John. He knew where the guest room was, and just before knocking, he listened. There was a steady rhythm of the lighter opening, lighting, and closing. John was having a reunion as Bobby knocked.

"Go away!" yelled John from inside.

"John, it's me."

Bobby heard the lighter close before John opened the door. The shorter boy looked wary.

"Whatcha want?"

"I've been invited to stay. Can I come in?"

John nodded and stepped to the side. The room was a bit messy, with John's earlier shirt on the carpeted floor, a crushed soda can on the nightstand, and crumpled bits of paper on a desk. The TV was off.

"My room sucks," said John, vaulting onto his bed. "It's pretty much a prison with decent cable and no bars on the windows. Yet."

"Yeah, maybe a little bit," said Bobby with a grin. "Hey, I'm kinda hungry. Want something?"

John nodded slowly. He'd eat around Bobby. Bobby wouldn't question him too much. Once in the kitchen, John at a whole bag of buffalo wing pretzels and downed three sodas without realizing. And he was still hungry.

"Dang, John, are they starving you?"

"No, I was just kinda...not eating."

John turned red with embarrassment upon saying this. Why couldn't he just stay in control?

"Really?" asked Bobby softly, not really believing what he had just heard.

"I've been eating enough," said John hurriedly. "Just not much."

John walked to the freezer, peering in to hide his face.

"Why?"

"Lately, eating's just...not a priority. I've been hungry, I just haven't noticed, you know?"

Bobby looked at John with slight shock. Poor guy.

**Yay! Tis continued! Be happy! Oh, and 4th chapter is half-way done, but it might take me a bit to get the second half sorted. Oh wells.**


	4. Baby Goodnight

After the eating incident, John and Bobby went into the living room.

"There's all the movies," said John, pointing at a box and strategically avoiding his uncle. "Pick what you want."

Bobby picked the first film he had heard of -Splice- and hurried out, grabbing John's thin wrist to disengage the glare he was giving his uncle.

"Hold on, I'm gonna get some food," said John. "Want a drink?"

"Sure."

A few minutes later, John burst into his room with armfuls of food. Now that he had eaten some, he was even hungrier, his hunger hitting him like a tsunami hits Japan. Bobby started the movie and John clicked off the lights. The movie wasn't all that good, just a bunch of scientists and a weird mutant thing called 'Dren' so far, but John seemed to be enjoying himself.

After a while, Bobby found his attention being drawn to the other boy. He was watching the movie with interest, a small grin tugging on one side of his mouth. Small bubbles of laughter escaped John at odd intervals, when the movie wasn't even close to being funny for anyone sane. Bobby found it odd, yet attractive, to see John displaying a positive emotion. Maybe it was all the soda the smaller boy had consumed...

John felt Bobby sneaking glances at him, and he really didn't mind. He knew that Bobby was trying to figure out what was wrong with him. Normally, he'd tell whoever was doing just what Bobby was, he'd tell them to fuck off. With Bobby, though, he couldn't bring himself to say anything of the sort. He felt...safe with the blond.

"You like the movie?" asked John casually.

Bobby jumped. "Yeah, it's alright. A bit creepy though."

"Just wait until you see the end," said John with a laugh.

"Why?" asked Bobby in a slightly worried tone.

"Let's just say there is an epic and creative use of the phrase 'inside you'."

Bobby gave John a 'worried-for-your-sanity' look.

"What? I bet you'll laugh when we get to it."

"Somehow I doubt that."

John just laughed again and returned his focus to the movie. It was getting awkward very quickly as it went along. The scientists were taking care of 'Dren' when the 'father' tried to drown it. Then the scientist couple moved to the country and kept a now more human looking Dren in the barn.

"Oh, god, she killed the cat," said Bobby, looking away.

"Yeah, she does that. You might want to keep your sight-line where it is, because there's a bit of not real incest about to come on."

"This is a sick movie."

"It's funny, is what it is. You're not scared, are you?"

_Yes. _"No," said Bobby in a way that was a bit too desperate.

"Liar," accused John. "It's fine though. I didn't like it much the first time I saw it either."

Bobby made a face at him. "I like it...ish...okay, I don't."

John grinned and grabbed Bobby's hand. "Just wait. It'll be less weird soon."

The blond blushed a bit at the sudden contact, but enjoyed it anyway. It was good to know John could have more emotions than anger, sadness, and an awkward happiness. He could help other people feel good, something Bobby didn't think him capable of.

"Okay, creepy bit's over, you can look again."

John didn't laugh at all for awhile, just watched the movie and held Bobby's hand. Only once Dren, who had been a girl but was now a boy, started chasing everyone through the forest did John start chuckling again.

"My favorite line's coming up soon," John announced happily, watching the tv more intently.

Bobby watched the screen warily. So far the only things John had liked were extremely creepy. After a minute, Dren was in front of his 'mother'.

"_What do you want?_" the woman on the screen asked.

"_Inside you," _Dren replied.

John gave a loud cackle and Bobby couldn't help but laugh too. The movie was over very quickly, and only then did Bobby notice that John was now tired.

"You wanna sleep? It's almost midnight."

John thought about it for a minute. "Sure. You can sleep in here if you want."

Bobby raised an eyebrow but agreed, laying down next to John on the bed. For a moment, John just looked out the window before pressing 'play' on the movie and closing his eyes, curled in on himself.

"Night Bobby..." he mumbled sleepily.

"Goodnight, John," Bobby replied, copying the smaller teen's actions.

They were asleep almost too fast.

**A new chapter! Goodness gracious alive, I took FOREVER on this, and I'm sorry. The muse wasn't there for the longest time. But I hope you enjoyed this update, even if it's overdue.**


End file.
